infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Spike (My Little Pony)
Spike (full name Spykoranuvellitar, sometimes goes by Spykoran) is one of the "backup" Elements of Harmony, bearing Loyalty. His Awakening took place well after those of the Mane Six, but he is still among the older Equestrian loopers (and is the oldest who is not a pony). Spike's main abilities derive from an early loop as a Jedi, coupled with Equestrian dragon biology. Description Spike is a purple dragon with green spines. When he is in his baseline form, he is much smaller than an adult pony, but he has gained the ability to alter his age (and hence size) more or less at will. He has the ability to grow wings, which are also purple. History In the Equestrian baseline, Spike is a baby dragon who was hatched by Twilight. He was assigned with her to Ponyville shortly before the return of Nightmare Moon. Spike developed a crush on the unicorn Rarity (bearer of Generosity), and it is unclear whether or to what extent his feelings were returned. As a dragon raised among ponies, Spike often questioned what it meant to be a dragon. His experiences with other dragons did not always go well, and he appears to have decided to define what dragon means for himself. Spike had a 'formative' loop as one of his first loops, into the world known as Star Wars. He replaced a young Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this time allowed him to develop emotional control, the ability to use the Force, and a more mature attitude. (He also worked out how to manipulate his own age by a controlled form of 'greed growth', again based on his emotional control.) After returning to Equestria and his acquisition of an Element of Loyalty, the most significant events in Spike's life all revolved around his long romance with (and eventual marriage to) Rarity. This was the first known permanent marriage between two loopers who did not marry in the baseline. One challenge faced by both Spike and his wife is that they are often apart for long periods of time. In particular, a single loop can mean they spend upwards of a thousand years apart, and the non-awake version of their spouse may be present in any given loop. However, as partial compensation, they also have a tendency towards loops outside Equestria as a pair. (Examples include: a pair of Night Furies on Berk; as dragon and rider in Alagaesia or Pern; or as Belle and Beast.) Spike is one of the Equestrians who often spends time with external visitors in need of help. He has helped several loopers in this way, including Leah Clearwater and Smaug the Red. Abilities * Shapeshifter: He is capable of changing his size, age and shape within the bounds of being a dragon, and has at times taken shapes as diverse as a large western dragon; a bipedal dragon about as tall as a pony; a quadruped a little larger than Big Macintosh; and his baseline young self. * The Force: Spike's first and most polished ability set is his use of the Force. He is a master of the light side, and extremely adept with one lightsaber or two. He also describes himself as a "receiving empath" as a result. * Breath weapon: The default form of Spike's fire is a green flame which can teleport objects. * Element of Loyalty: Spike's Element gives him the ability to discern which of his close friends are Awake, and roughly where and in what condition they are. The nature of his Element is a form of reciprocal devotion - Spike views his friends like another dragon would view a hoard, as precious things to cherish, and also views himself as theirs in return. * Flight: Spike can grow wings as needed. * Subspace Pocket: Standard Looper ability; allows him to store items in his soul and carry them between Loops. Weaknesses Coming soon! Relationships Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Equestria